dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lothering and the Imperial Highway
} |name = Lothering and the Imperial Highway |image = Location-Lothering.jpg |px = 270px |start = Morrigan |end = Reach other side of Lothering |location = Deep in the Wilds, Lothering |rewards = World Map opens up |previous = The Tower of Ishal |next = Arl of Redcliffe Broken Circle Nature of the Beast A Paragon of Her Kind |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins' }} Lothering and the Imperial Highway is a quest obtained at the conclusion of the prelude to Dragon Age: Origins. It is necessary to complete this quest in order to access the wider World Map. __TOC__ Background After Flemeth rescues The Warden and Alistair from The Tower of Ishal, Flemeth's daughter, Morrigan joins them, and suggests travelling north to the village of Lothering to gather news and supplies. Lothering stands on the Imperial Highway: the gateway to the other locations across Ferelden to which The Warden must travel to gather allies against the Blight. Walkthrough *Leave Flemeth's home Deep in the Wilds and access the World Map for the first time. You can only select Lothering or your Camp at this stage. *Selecting Lothering on the World Map will trigger a cutscene of Loghain back in Denerim, addressing the nobles of the Landsmeet. Bann Teagan Guerrin challenges him on his withdrawal at the Battle for Ostagar, forcing Queen Anora to defend her father. This scene will update the codex with Codex Entry: Bann Teagan Guerrin and Codex Entry: Anora. *If you are not a human noble (and so already have Dog) and have completed the quest The Mabari Hound, on the way to Lothering you will have a "random" encounter with Dog and some darkspawn, after which Dog will join your party (netting you Codex Entry: Dog). *On arrival in Lothering, you will be ambushed by bandits (see Bandits on the Road). Conversation with the bandit leader can reveal that Loghain is blaming the Grey Wardens for King Cailan's death and the defeat at the Battle for Ostagar. This news can be confirmed in dialogue with various inhabitants of Lothering. *Once this encounter is complete, walk down the ramp towards the village proper. Alistair will initiate a conversation about what to do next and can tell you where to find the various factions that might aid you against the Blight. *See the Lothering article for information about the quests that can be completed in the village: it's best to do as many as possible of them now. *Once you have explored Lothering to your heart's content, make your way north. If you haven't already dealt with them (and don't go around them), you will be ambushed by a group of refugees hoping to claim the bounty on your head. Once the initial group becomes hostile, watch out for further refugees sneaking up behind you. *At the northern edge of the village, make your way up the ramp back onto the Imperial Highway. You will encounter 2 dwarves under attack by a few darkspawn: once the darkspawn are dispatched, they will introduce themselves as Bodahn Feddic and his son, Sandal. You will see them again each time you visit your Party Camp, where you can trade with Bodahn and ask Sandal to enchant your weapons. If you choose to ask for a reward, Bodahn will pay you 1 , or 2 if you choose to persuade him, without affecting any future encounters. *Head north along the road, and as you reach the map exit, the "Lothering and the Imperial Highway" quest will be marked as complete in your journal. Result *On leaving Lothering, The Warden will find themself in the Party Camp, having unpleasant dreams. Alistair will talk a bit more about the consequences of the Joining. *Bodahn Feddic and Sandal have travelled the same way, and are hoping for safety in numbers. *(If the Warden's Keep DLC is installed.) A merchant named Levi Dryden has finally caught up with The Warden, whom he hopes will fulfil a promise made to him by Duncan. *On leaving the camp, it is possible to start any one of the next four main story quests: **Arl of Redcliffe **Broken Circle **Nature of the Beast **A Paragon of Her Kind See also *Lothering (location) Category:Walkthroughs